A Present For Deadly
by Pricat
Summary: It's nearly the holidays but a certain phantom is not sure about the holidays but this time of year, miracles happen


**A/N**

 **This was a random thing based off a sketch I drew involving Deadly on Christmas morning, so one thing led to another in my head so I decided to write it but hope you like.**

 **In this little story, it's before Christmas and Deadly is not so excited because he is not a big fan of the holidays but Dudley aims to make the holidays special for his mischievous twin brother, which seems to work.**

* * *

Dudley was in Piggy's dressing room, as it was nearly Christmas knowing all the others would exchange gifts and had stockings which Santa would so fill with treats when he visited on Christmas Eve, but he was hoping that Santa would leave his twin brother, Deadly something for Christmas, guessing the big guy in the red and white suit didn't like climbing up into attics, making Dudley sigh.

 _Deadly has been trying to be good this year, and a great king of the Labyrinth, so Santa had to leave him a gift, so on Christmas morning when he wakes up, that Deadly knows that somebody cares._

He was making a purple and black stocking which were Deadly's colours, being the infamous Phantom of thevMuppets which Piggy thought was sweet, seeing Dudley had an idea, to give Deadly sone holiday cheer.

"Wait where is Deadly, not causing mischief?" Piggy asked.

"Probably in his attic, plus was decorating it for the holidays, but I want to help." Dudley told her, knowing tomorrow was Christmas Eve, plus knew what to use his holiday wish for, closing his purple eyes making it., makijg Piggy wonder what he had wished for.

"Sorry Piggling, but I want it, to come true you know?" Dudley replied seeing Piggy leaving to get ready for Up Late with Piggy seeibg his pet penguin, Gloria Stefan and Deadly's pet D.J playing with decorations, which was very cute, seeing Deadly was in the break room, leading them there, hearing his mischievous twin softly singing holiday songs, making Dudley get it.

"Hey Dudley you alright, or making sure I was being calm?" Deadly asked softly, drinking eggnog but eating fruitcake, making Dudley relieved that Deadly was alright, hoping the holidays would work out, seeing Deadly's purple eyes widen seeing that Dudley had made him a stocking, surprising Dudley by his reaction.

"You have to put it, at the foot of your bed tomorrow night, alright?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly nod.

He was unsure, if Santa would even bring him stuff, or put things into his stocking, and touched that Dudley had made him a stocking plus he was going to be spending Christmas with his brother and Piggy, making him nervous about it.

* * *

It was now Christmas Eve and still daytime, but in thevstudio, holiday spirits were high plus a party was going on which the others were enjoying, stunned that a certain phantom had came down from his attic, hearing Dudley say that Deadly was spending the holidays with him and Piggy seeing Deadly mod, feeling shy aroubd the otjers, which Samcould relate to.

"Tonight should be fun, with Santa coming, leaving gifts under the tree, eh?" Piggy said, seeing both light blue scaled male dragons nod hoping things would go well later, plus Deadly had helped bake cookies, hoping to appeal to Santa's good nature which surprised the others that Deadly thought Santa might forget him, seeing Dudley sigh remembering something.

Tnere was also a holiday ball at the Labyrinth, so Deadly was attending that meaning he would be exhausted by the time Santa got to Piggy's mansion like house, so coukd put Deadly's stocking up for him, so Santa could put treats in his when he got there.

"Deadly could use some holiday cheer, if you know what I mean." Dudley replied to them, and after a while everybody was going home, including Dudley, Deadly and Piggy, seeing Deadly look up at where his attic was knowing he would only be gone during the holidays, making Dudley smile, because it was very sweet plus he knew how hard his brotjer was trying, to be good.

"Come on Deadly, we gotta get going, alright?" Dudley said to him, seeing him nod, following them to the limo that Piggy rode in a lot which made Deadly excited yet nervous, as only famous people did this like his brother and Piggy, so was shaky making Dudley and Piggy get it wanting Deadly to feel comfortable around them, hearing him breathing deeply.

"It's alright, the holidays are going to go alright, plus Piggy isn't all bad, trust me." Dudley assured him.

Deadly did trust his twin brother, but his eyes widened, seeing that the mansion like house that his brotjer and Piggy lived in was decorated including lots of lights, making Dudley chuckle, guessing Deadly should get out of his attic more, getting out of the limo seeing Deadly follow him and Piggy.

After settling in, Deadly was getting ready to go to that ball in the Labyrinth, leaving at once using his magic, and after he had left, Dudley entered seeing the stocking he'd made for Deadly on the desk, putting it at the foot of his bed all ready for Santa, when he came later grinning, revealing his fangs leaving his brotjer's room.

Later after coming back from the party, Deadly was changing into his pyjamas and sleeping cap, when he heard sounds from the living room, thinking it was an intruder, going downstairs, but his purple eyes widened, seeing Santa there, putting gifts under the tree, but Deadly was just watching from the doorway, hoping that Santa didn't notice that he was there.

"I know you're there, Deadly, don't be freaked out." Santa said making Deadly surprised, coming into the room.

"Sorry, I thought you were an intruder, you know?" Deadly asked looking down at his bare, light blue scaled feet, feeling shy aroubd the red and white suited gift giver, like around others making Santa get I knowing he got shy.

"You shoukd not be shy, as you have been quite good this year, from what I've seen, just like your brother Dudley." he told him stunning Deadly by his words, but hoped that Santa would not forget about Constantine, reminding him.

"Umm Santa, don't forget my best friend, Constantine as he might be mischievous, but he cares about his little thief, Sneaker." Deadly told him, seeing the gift giver nod, knowing Deadly looked out for his friends, so was going now making Deadly grin as he could not wait to tell Dudley later about this, and was yawning deciding to just lie on the couch.

A grin crossed his face drifting off into sleep, snoring, but later that morning, Dudley was amused finding his brother sleeping on the couch guessing he'd ran into Santa, seeing Deadly begin to stir, sitting up and surprised that it was morning rubbing sleep from his eyes making Dudley guess that Deadly had been up all night, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yeah, and saw Santa plus told him, to bring Constantine presents too." Deadly told him.

"That was a very good idea, as he needs holiday cheer too, like you, wait did you check your stocking?" Dudley replied.

"Not yet, but I will later, as I just woke up." Deadly replied to him, as Piggy was there.

They were opening presents but having fun, plus Deadly heard from Constantine that he had gotten presents which made him happy, as they were getting ready to go to the studio, hoping that things would go well plus was not feeling that shy or anxious like he normally did making Dudley guess, that the spurit of the season had gotten into his brother which was good.


End file.
